


The Call

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: If Bucky's talking to Steve, he's not paying attention to Natasha. She should fix that...





	

"I swear by all you hold holy, punk, I got it under control here. You're not the only one that can keep New York City safe, you know," Bucky told Steve, managing not to break the phone in his metallic hand. Stark had reinforced all the phones in the tower, but sometimes when irritated he didn't pay close attention to the feedback sensors and broke them anyway.

"You haven't been on the team that long," Steve replied anxiously. "And you're still uncomfortable in the uniform..."

"Yeah, well, you aren't the only one that fits into it. The guys here don't seem so keen on guns, but whatever. More for me, I guess."

"Captain America doesn't shoot people!" Steve cried in a strangled voice.

Bucky chuckled. "Gotcha, punk." He could hear Steve's irritated huff as clear as day through the phone. "And Captain America shot more'n enough Nazis back in the day. Get off your high horse." He grinned as Natasha sauntered into the room, dressed in little more than a cami and shorts. Oh, good, she wasn't on the roster to patrol the streets tonight either. While Bucky was in charge of the Avengers during Steve's vacation, he honestly hadn't bothered to change Steve's prior schedule.

Steve sighed. "I guess I still worry how everything is doing over there..."

Natasha smirked at Bucky as she approached, then sank to her knees in front of the armchair and attacked his belt. He blinked at her in surprise, then returned her smirk. "Promise ya, Steve, nothing bad is happening."

"I suppose not. And it's very different being in Europe this time around."

"Not as an Avenger, you mean?" Bucky asked, lifting his hips so that Natasha could yank his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Mmmm. This was going to be an interesting phone call.

"People don't really see much aside from the uniform," Steve continued. Bucky made a noise as Natasha took his cock into her mouth, and Steve must have interpreted that as assent. "Yeah, I suppose it would be the same for you, too. It's strange. Are people that unobservant?"

"They don't have enhanced vision," Bucky told him. He let his fingers slide through Natasha's hair before resting on her shoulder gently. Her tongue slid along the underside of his cock and the head hit the roof of her mouth just right. "People don't see what they don't expect."

"I suppose..." Steve began uncertainly.

Bucky sucked in a breath as Natasha ran her nails along his thighs and then fondled his balls as she sucked hard on his cock. He could actually see her cheeks hollowing out, and the look she gave him was absolutely filthy with lust. As best as he could, he swallowed his groan and tried to pay attention to Steve describing his trips to the Louvre and restaurants in Paris. He was an ordinary tourist to the Parisians, and no one seemed to notice that the tall blond man was Captain America out of uniform.

"Not everybody knows history so well," Bucky told him, his voice a little strangled. Natasha was swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, fingernails lightly tracing lines and circles along the wet length of him.

"You sure you're okay over there?" Steve asked. "I can come back home early..."

"No!" Bucky said, growl of pleasure making the word come out louder and harsher than he intended. "I got it. I can handle this."

Natasha smirked at him, the minx, then slid her mouth down as far as she could take him, his cock nearly hitting the back of her throat. Good God, she was going to kill him.

Steve was saying something else, concerned about Bucky's confidence and leadership skills. Usually able to multitask, Bucky lost the thread of conversation entirely as he came. Hips jerking and back arching a little, he nearly dropped the phone.

"Bucky?!" Steve called. "Are you even listening?"

"Don't use this as an excuse to cut your vacation short, punk," Bucky growled, glaring at Natasha. She sat back with a smirk, obviously pleased with herself for breaking him. "Don't worry 'bout me, and just enjoy your time off. Relax. You come home early, and I'm gonna kick your ass."

That seemed to put Steve's mind at ease, and he finally hung up. Bucky tossed the phone aside and then lunged for Natasha, pinning her to floor beneath him. She only laughed at him. "Don't say you didn't enjoy that," she purred, running her fingers though his hair.

"You know I did," he growled. "Now it's my turn."

She shot him a pleased smile. "My thoughts exactly."


End file.
